To Heal a Scarred Soul - The story of Ing
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: The Dragon Trainers discover a girl named Ingelitore with a troubled She knows more about dragons than anyone else and has rescued Convinced in to coming to Berk, will she ever put the past behind her and help protect Berk and a Dragon Trainer? New Dragon species! Tuffnut x OC Rated T for violence!
1. Dragoness Mountain

_To Heal a Scarred Soul _  
A How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic

Chapter 1 – "Dragoness Mountain"

__

"As Trainers in the Dragon Academy, we're learning something new everyday. Whether it's a complicated new move between Dragon and rider, or finding out Monstrous Nightmares like having their horns pulled to the ground, the knowledge of dragons will always surprise us. But even the wisest trainer of them all will be taught a lesson every now and then."

It was just another day in Berk, cold as usual. Winter was soon to end and devastating winter was just around the corner. The residents of Berk were preparing for the long awaiting cold with the help of their dragons. The Nightmares were helping scare fish into nets, the Nadders were herding livestock, and Thornado was helping Stoick with his chief duties. As for our heroes, they were trying to train their latest dragon. "I can't believe Mulch and Bucket found a lone Smothering Smokebreath sleeping in their oven" Astrid gazed into the cage where the small gray dragon growled through its metal muzzle.  
"Male, judging by the slightly longer legs." Fishlegs pointed out, "Hopefully training it wont be like Breakneck Bog."  
"I still think it was a lot more cooler when it was a fog monster." Tuffnut smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, why can't we take that thing off and let it blow up stuff?" His sister whined.  
"Because," Hiccup stated, "the only way we could get it here in the first place was by taking the whole oven out of the house with it inside." He turned to Gobber, "Which, by the way, you can take back to Bucket and Mulch." "Will do." the blacksmith said as he hauled the stone oven out of the academy.  
Snotlout sneered, "How hard can training it be? I mean, there's just one of them." At that moment the Smokebreath spewed smoke all up in his face.  
"Apparently harder than you think." Astrid snickered.  
Suddenly, Stoick flew through the academy's entrance on Thornado. "Hiccup, I've got a job for you kids."  
"What is it, Dad?" Hiccup asked as Toothless perked his head up.  
"A Scauldron was spotted way north of Breakneck Bog by the fishing boats tangled in a ship wreckage. I'd deal with it myself, but I'm needed here to help with the winter preparations."  
"You can count on us, Chief." Astrid smiled as the Dragon and their trainers headed off into the sky. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, that went along easier that I expected." Hiccup said as they began heading back to Berk. "The dragon's safe and no one got hurt."  
"Unfortunately!" Tuffnut whined until *WHACK*, his twin slapped him. "Much better."  
"Yeah, yeah," Snotlout griped, "can we just hurry it up! I've got a salmon back home with my name on it."  
Suddenly, *BOOM!*. Fishlegs looked nervous. "Uhh, was that a Thunder Drum?" The young vikings looked behind them to see a monstrous storm coming in fast. Before they knew it, it had completely surrounded them.  
"Everybody, try to stay together!" Hiccup shouted over the wind. "Keep an eye out for land; we'll take cover and wait the storm out." The dragons flapped their wings with all their might. But with the smallest wingspan out of the five, a certain Gronckle couldn't take the power of the wind and began spinning out of control crashing into the others. They all tumbled through the air for what seem like forever until crashing onto a beach. "Is… is everyone ok?" Everyone and their dragons got up and things looked alright as the teens remounted the dragons, "Ok, let's find somewhere to take shelter." ,until they tried to take off.  
"GRRRAAAA!" Stormfly roared in pain. Astrid looked down to see a large wound on the Nadder's shoulder. "Stormfly!" Astrid tried to comfort the dragon as she removed the saddle to ease the pain. "It's gonna be ok, girl."  
Hiccup got off Toothless and took a look at the wounded reptile. "That looks pretty bad. We're gonna have to find shelter on foot." But just as they started heading down the beach, *SWOOP!* a huge silver dragon, a bit bigger than a Nightmare, dove down and snatched the poor dragon up in its large claws.  
"STORMFLY, NO!" Astrid cried out to her dragon friend.  
"Come on, let's get it!" Tuffnut exclaimed rearing for a fight.  
"No," Hiccup stopped him, "If we attack, Stormfly will just get even more hurt."  
"Huge wingspan, silver scales... I've never heard of, let alone seen, a dragon like that." Fishlegs thought, his mind racing through his dragon knowledge.  
"It's heading toward the top of that mountain." Hiccup pointed. "Let's follow it." He helped Astrid onto Toothless and the teens flew up to the peak of the mountain. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once at the top, they discovered a large cave. "Come on, and keep your guard up." Hiccup warned, "We don't know what this dragon is capable of." The young vikings followed the cave until they saw a light. "Shh, you hear that?" Faint voices were coming from up ahead. They cautiously kept going and came to a large room. They saw a curtain with the shadow of a Nadder behind it. "Stormfly!" Astrid ran towards her dragon.  
"Astrid, wait!" Suddenly a midnight blue dragon with purple and gold flecks landed in front of her. It had a similar build as a Night Fury but with small horns that curved down and a spiked tail. Between its wings was a pair small neon green wings that were bug-like in appearance. A prosthetic skin was attached to a rip in its main right wing. It let out a high pitched thrill, like an extremely loud bat, vibrating the green wings as it did so. Behind it came the large silver dragon. It was built similar to a Nightmare, but with four legs instead of two, a longer neck, shorter snout, Nadder style wings and short antlers. As it approached, it's silver scales changed to a brilliant scarlet. The other dragons got into their battle stances, but just as they were about to attack, a young brown haired girl about Astrid's age came out from behind the curtain were Stormfly was. She wore a skirt and pants similar to Ruffnut's, a purple long-sleave shirt and a short yak-fur vest. She seemed nervous to see the vikings and moved closer to the dark blue dragon. "What have you done with my dragon?!" Astrid snapped quite enraged.  
"D-did you say 'your dragon'?" the girl asked.  
"Yes, MY dragon!" Astrid lashed out.  
The young girl seemed to calm down. "Windsong, Gersemi, that's enough." she called off the two new dragons, "These people are no threat."  
"Excuse me?!" Snotlout smirked.  
She pulled back the curtain, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know she belonged to anyone. I just saw she was hurt and wanted to help." Stormfly ran up to her trainer, a bandage around her wound. Hiccup walked up to the girl. "Just who are you?"  
The girl smiled. "My name is Ingelitore. Welcome to Dragoness Mountain."**  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

******I just love HTTYD! I am a big fan of character design and the way they design every dragon species amazes me! Expect to see a few new dragons in this story!  
BTW, Gersemi's name is from the goddess of treasure and her species is based off of the Mood-Dragons from the books.  
Next time, the dragons of Dragoness Mountain revealed!**


	2. The Lone Dragon Trainer

_To Heal a Scarred Soul _  
A How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic

Chapter 2 – "The Lone Dragon Trainer"

"Your Nadder's really quite lucky." Ingelitore said as she stroked the dragon's neck. "The muscle that connects the wing to the shoulder was only slightly damaged. She should be fine to fly the day after tomorrow. Just let her rest." The dark blue dragon, Windsong, sat on his haunches beside her.  
"Thanks, but... What are you doing out here anyway?"Astrid asked as Stormfly rushed to her side.  
"Astrid's got a point Ingeli–" Hiccup started to say.  
"Please, call me Ing."  
"Umm, ok Ing, no one just lives out in the wild without a reason. What are you doing here."  
"And what kind of dragons are these?" Fishlegs gestured to the two dragons around her, "I've never seen any dragons like them."  
The silver dragon, Gersemi, nudged her on the shoulder and looked towards another passageway. "Walk with me and I will tell you all about it." The six young vikings and their dragons followed Ing as she lead them down a large corridor. "I'm originally from the faroff island of Keel. Three years ago I… Something happened that forced me to leave. I had taken a small ship from there and was soon wrecked in a storm not far from here. That's when I met Windsong. He's a Striking Shrieker, a species only found on Keel. They have no roar at all and vibrate their bug-like wings to communicate." the midnight dragon seemed to smile at her. "He was tangled in the hooks and ropes of another shipwreck. The poor thing had struggled so much, he'd ripped his right wing up. I quickly made a makeshift wing out of my ship's sail and freed him just before both boats sank. We landed here after the rough-hewn wing broke. We've lived here ever since with the others."  
"The others?" Fishlegs asked nervously.  
Suddenly, Snotlout started to float in the air. "Someone get me down! Hookfang?!" The Nightmare was mellowly gazing at a firefly, unaware of his master's problem.  
"It must be a Changewing." Hiccup said as the teens got into battle mode. But Ing stopped them.  
"It's ok… Cameleo, put him down, you naughty prankster!" Snotlout fell to the ground as a bright red Changewing revealed itself, running down the walls of the hall to Ing. "This is Cameleo. I found him on a nearby island. Young Changewings mimic the creatures around them to learn how to survive. Usually it's their own kind, but Cameleo was an orphan. He began to copy the children of the island's village. I rescued him and am trying to train him to survive the right way."  
"Why change? The world always needs more pranksters, like me!" Tuffnut beamed. "Or not…" Astrid rolled her eyes.  
They headed further down the hall until they came to a room with five rock slab dragon beds, a watering hole and a strange looking tree. A snuffling sound came from the smallest and a red-orange and yellow Terror came running up to the group. It jumped from shoulder to shoulder until settling on Ing's. "This is Spitfire. I found her washed up on the beach one day. She was still in her Tinytooth stage and couldn't fly to find her pack. I've been raising her ever since."  
"Awww, she's so cute." Astrid said petting Spitfire's head.  
"Peh, define cute!" Ruffnut smirked. Suddenly, "Oww HOT Ouch!" a Fireworm began crawling all over her as Tuffnut laughed.  
"Sunny, calm down. It's ok." Ing knelt down and the tiny dragon slithered off Ruffnut and into Ing's hands.  
"How - How in the world can you hold a Fireworm and not get burned?" Hiccup asked shocked.  
"Fireworms only burn people when their nervous or scared. Sunny here will cool down if you feed her some amber. I found her after a bad rockslide one day. She's the only Fireworm that wasn't crushed."  
"Aww, that's so sad." Fishlegs said as he sat down by the weird tree. "Hey, does anyone else smell chocolate?"  
"Umm, I wouldn't sit there…" Ing warned. All of a sudden, the tree seemed to come alive, which sent Fishlegs running behind Meatlug.  
"No way! Is that–" Astrid began.  
"A Snaptrapper? Yes. This," Ing began pointing out the names of the four heads, "is Flora, Fauna, Fang and Flutters. I found her after a Typhoomerang started a forest fire. Snaptrappers need the forest as camouflage to hunt birds for food. The poor girls were nearly starved to death when I rescued them." Hiccup unexpectedly heard a familiar roar. A light-blue and slightly scarred Scauldron crawled halfway up out of the watering hole. He rested his head and front legs on the nearest dragon bed. "This old boy is Hotpot. I rescued him from some viking that were tormenting him. He's somewhat of a war veteran, that's why his horn's missing." Sure enough, the ancient dragon's nose horn was cleanly cut off. "I'm trying to make him a replacement horn. He's really quite sensitive about not having it."  
Gersemi crawled onto the bed beside Hotpot, warming it up with purple fire. "What about the silver one. Next to Stormfly, I've never seen a dragon so beautiful."  
"Gersemi is a Spectragon. Their scales are similar to a Changewing's except they change color depending on what mood they're in. They also can form pictures with their smoke to communicate. Vikings back in Keel would use their scales for jewelry, that's how she got the scar on her left side. Windsong, the girls and I rescued her during one of these hunts." Ing whispered something in Windsong's ear and he flew to the other end of the room where more beds were stacked. He pushed out five more beds and buzzed his wings to make a small growling sound and the Berk dragons took to the beds. Ing went to a nearby chest and pulled out some blankets. "It's late. You and your dragons can sleep here. If you need anything, my room's down the hall on the left."  
"Thank you again for your hospitality." Hiccup smiled.  
Ing started for her room. "Oh please, don't mention it." 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night while everyone and their dragons slept, a whispering song echoed through the mountain.  
"_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away…_  
Or leave me lying here_

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on_."_

Stormfly woke up and gently woke Astrid. "What is it girl?" She looked to see Ingelitore standing on the other side of the room, staring at them. But when Astrid rubbed her eyes, she was gone. "_Did I just imagine that?_" she thought before going back to sleep. 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

******I hope you enjoy my dragon OCs. It took a while to think up backstories for them all. Just to clarify, I have focusing problems so it will take a while to update chapters. Till next time!  
BTW Check out my poll!**


End file.
